


Summer

by Edeiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edeiel/pseuds/Edeiel
Summary: Otabek y Yuri pasan un día de verano en la playa. Yuri tiene una idea repentina.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este fanart de Kamapon.
> 
> http://kamapon.tumblr.com/post/161883668610/you-saw-those-matching-anklets-charms-right
> 
> Va por ti, waifu ♥

\- Bekaaaa…  
\- ¿Sí, Yura?  
\- Hace calor.  
\- Ya lo sé, estamos en verano.

Con un lloriqueo rodó sobre la toalla, pegándose a la poca sombra que daba la sombrilla. Otabek leía sentado a su lado, una toalla al cuello, el pelo revuelto por la brisa y sus ojos ocultos por las gafas de sol. No parecía afectarle el calor lo más mínimo.

Yuri apoyó la barbilla en su rodilla.  
\- Beka.  
\- ¿Sí, Yura?  
\- Vamos a buscar algo fresco de beber. He visto un sitio muy cerca donde ponen granizados de colores.

Otabek le miró por encima de las gafas. Yuri estaba poniendo su mejor cara de gato abandonado, aún apoyado en su pierna. Con un suspiro cerró el libro, lo metió en su bolsa y le hizo una seña para que se levantara.  
Vamos.

Dejando encargados a los demás de la toalla y la sombrilla, cogieron las sandalias y se alejaron, Yuri unos pasos por delante de Otabek. Se acercaron a un puesto de bebidas del paseo y Otabek sacó la cartera mientras Yuri elegía las bebidas.  
\- He cogido uno de fresa y otro que parece de ¿moras? - miró el contenido azulado con desconfianza.

Se dio la vuelta con los dos vasos, sonriendo. Otabek pagó a la dueña del puesto y aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía Yuri, sin importarle cuál de los dos era.  
\- Podemos compartir si quieres - sonrió, ofreciéndole la pajita de su bebida - Está rico.  
\- Toma - acercó su vaso a Yuri.

Intercambiaron vasos un instante, probando la bebida del otro. Yuri se quejó porque el suyo parecía tener más azúcar que el de Otabek, a quien le parecían los dos igual de dulces. Volvieron a intercambiarse los vasos mientras caminaban por el paseo marítimo, aprovechando la sombra de los edificios cercanos. 

Otabek frenó de golpe cuando Yuri le dio un tirón de la mano. Se dio la vuelta, los dedos de Yuri enganchados en su meñique, y le miró.  
\- ¿Yura?  
\- ¡Ahora vengo!

Cogió como pudo el vaso que Yuri le acercó al pecho y le vio entrar a la carrera en una tienda, tan pequeña que no la había visto al pasar. Se quedó esperando delante de la puerta, con un vaso en cada mano hasta que Yuri salió de la tienda, con gesto triunfal.  
\- ¡Ya estoy!  
\- ¿Qué es eso? - señaló el sobre de papel que llevaba en las manos.  
\- Mira - sacó un par de brazaletes de tela de color rojo - Para nosotros - sonrió - ¿Me pones el mío? - le ofreció uno y señaló la muñeca.  
\- Vale, vamos a sentarnos y te lo pongo. 

Yuri cogió uno de los vasos, el de Otabek, y echó a andar hacia un banco de piedra junto a la arena. Se sentó, bebió y dejó el vaso a su lado, sacando de nuevo los brazaletes de su paquete. Otabek se acercó y cogió el brazalete.  
\- ¿En la muñeca?  
\- Igual ahí me estorba. ¿Me lo pones en el tobillo? - cruzó las piernas y le ofreció el pie izquierdo.

Otabek se agachó frente a él, dejó el vaso a un lado y apoyó los pies de Yuri en su pierna. Yuri le miró con sorpresa pero le dio la pulsera, sin decir nada. Apoyó el mentón en la mano y le miró mientras maniobraba con el brazalete, atándolo alrededor de su tobillo. Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando los dedos de Otabek, frescos por el contacto con los granizados, le rozaron la piel al hacer el nudo.  
\- ¿Yura? 

Jadeó, sorprendido y parpadeó rápidamente. Se había quedado mirándole embobado y ahora Otabek le devolvía la mirada, serio, preocupado.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- ¡Sí! - miró el brazalete y sonrió - Gracias - se mordió el labio, mirándole. 

Bajó los pies al suelo y dejó que Otabek se pusiera su brazalete en el mismo tobillo. Yuri acercó su pie al de Otabek y sonrió, sacando el móvil para hacer una foto de los dos pies con las pulseras.  
\- A Instagram de cabeza - sonrió. 

Otabek se sentó al lado y observó a Yuri mientras añadía filtros a la fotografía y la subía a su Instagram. Oyó la notificación de su móvil cuando le avisó de la etiqueta en la publicación de Yuri.  
\- Oye, Beka…  
\- ¿Sí, Yura? - le miró. Yuri miraba al suelo, a su pie, con un mohín en los labios, pensativo - ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Estaba pensando… - se mordió el labio - Tú…  
\- ¡¡Yurio!! ¡¡Otabeeeek!! - Yuri dio un bote al oír a Víctor.  
\- ¡¡No me llames así, calvo!!  
\- ¡Nos volvemos al onsen! ¿Venís?

Otabek se levantó y recogió las cosas. A su espalda, Yuuri tiraba de Victor en dirección al onsen, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del ruso.  
\- ¿Vamos, Yura? - Yuri le miró, haciendo un puchero - Por la tarde podemos dar otro paseo. Solos.  
\- Vale - sintió subirle el calor por las mejillas - Qué calor hace... - murmuró.

Se levantó y caminó junto a Otabek, cogiendo su vaso. Cuando llegaron al onsen, Yuri se dio cuenta de que habían llevado parte del camino los dedos entrelazados. Se detuvo en la entrada y le miró.  
\- ¿Entramos? 

Otabek tiró suavemente de su mano, sonriendo. Yuri miró a través de la puerta, desde donde estaban se oía a Yuuri regañando a Victor, mientras Makkachin ladraba. Con un suspiro asintió y le siguió al interior, sin soltar la mano de Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ♥
> 
> Es el primer fic que publico en muchos años, así que sed benevolentes, que me ha costado mucho atreverme a subirlo u3u ¡También dadle mucho cariño a Kamapon, que se lo merece por pintar tan bonito!
> 
> Podéis buscarme por twitter @edeiel


End file.
